Why You've Been Avoiding Me
by Bubble Got Your Mouth
Summary: Birthday one-shot for Eyes for Vova only! Arthur has been avoiding his biggest fan, Hannah Salazar and she wonders why. But, there is a reason for it and he goes to his three allies for help. Turns out that he actually likes her! Will he be able to tell her without running off once again?


**Me-Hi and welcome to my birthday one-shot for my best friend, whose birthday is on September 1st.**

**England-And you're typing it up early because?**

**Me-Well then! You and your moody attitude...**

**America-Haha! England, you've got no idea! She's got a big party with a sleepover on that day, so she won't have time to read em.**

**England-...Whatever, America.**

**China-Ai ya! Bubble Got Your Mouth does not own Hetalia! :)**

**Me-And read on! Happy Birthday, Hannah!**

. . .

A fifteen year old boy was sitting on top of a small stone bridge while holding a teddy bear that he got from his enemy, Francis, on his twelfth birthday.

He was known as Arthur Kirkland.

Even if he had a ton of fans, he just brushed it off like it was nothing. But, there was this one fan that had bugged him the most and he hated it. Yet...he liked it.

"ARTHUR!"

He groaned as he turned around and saw his most craziest fan, Hannah Salazar.

_"Just fantastic..." _he thought to himself angrily as he jumped off the bridge and landed in the shallow brook.

Hannah pouted.

"Ugh...! Why do you keep running away from me?!" she complained.

He sighed deeply before looking at her.

"You're annoying." he stated before getting out of the brook and running off.

Hannah puffed out a sigh, her bangs flying up.

"That's not the answer I was looking for!" she complained as he turned the corner.

. . .

Arthur ran in search of Alfred's house, knowing that Hannah wouldn't find him there.

He never really wanted to go to Alfred's place in the first place. He had intended on heading back home, but forgot that he left the house key at Feliciano's place. He could only imagine what Feliciano must be doing to his key.

He sighed as he reached Alfred's doorstep, letting out shallow breaths.

"I can't believe I have the nerve to run up to his house." he told himself as he rang the doorbell.

Alfred opened the door with a hamburger in his hand. Matthew was looking over Alfred's shoulder while licking maple syrup off of his fingers.

"Wow, Arthur! It's a surprise to see you here!" he exclaimed as he bit into his hamburger.

"That's Arthur? He never comes by here! Plus, he's not wearing his military clothes." Matthew pointed out.

It was true that Arthur was wearing just a plain white shirt with a green sweater vest over it, khaki pants and black shoes, but still. Matthew is acting like as if it's a big deal when it's not!

"Yes, it's me." Arthur answered while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, why are you standing here for? Come on in!" Alfred declared as he pulled Arthur into the house.

Matthew went into the kitchen to make pancakes and a cup of tea for Arthur.

"Sit down, Arthur and tell me what's up." Alfred said as he plopped down on the couch.

Arthur sat on the edge of the incliner and sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"You know how I have a bunch of fans, right?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded as he continued to eat his hamburger.

"Yeah. What about it?" he questioned.

"Well, that crazy one was running after me again." he said as Matthew handed him the cup of tea.

"You mean Hannah?" Matthew questioned.

Arthur nodded.

"Yes. Hence why I ran all the way when I could've went to Feliciano's place and grabbed my house keys and went home." he explained.

"Question: Why in the world would you be at Feliciano's place?" Alfred quesitoned as he finished his burger and grabbed his Coke from on the coffee table.

"Lovino left his phone at my place and I had to go give it back." Arthur pointed out.

Alfred laughed.

"Hahahaha! You two should become brothers! You both like losing everything!" Alfred pointed out as he continued to laugh.

"Hey! Like I'm anything compared to that tomato-loving twat!" Arthur complained, which made Alfred laugh even harder and choke on his soda.

Matthew sighed as he patted Alfred's back.

"Okay, I think we're getting off-topic here. Now, what about Hannah again?" Matthew questioned as he sat down next to Alfred with Kumajirou in his arms.

"I was sitting on the bridge by the brook with my bear- - -" he was cut off by Alfred laughing.

"You still have him?! I thought that you would've thrown him into the brook when Francis gave that to you!" Alfred exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

And speaking of Francis- - -

"Hello, my beautiful lads." Francis declared happily as he slid down the staircase.

They all sweat droppped.

"God. He just had to appear at the wrong time..." Matthew muttered under his breath.

"Great...it's the showy guy..." Arthur mentally groaned at the thought of Francis.

Francis noticed the blonde sitting in the chair and smirked.

"Ah~! If it isn't America! What are you doing here?" Francis asked as he walked over to Arthur.

Arthur growled as he stood up and glared at him.

"I would like to ask you the same, frog." he hissed under his breath.

"I live here now. How about you?" he asked.

"I...why the hell should I tell you why I'm here?! Furthermore, why the hell are you living with Alfred? I thought that you were such a showy and bright country!" Arthur exclaimed, rage filling his voice.

Francis snickered.

"Nice comment I've heard from you all day, Kirkland." Francis gasped once he realized something. "Ah! Are you jealous because I'm staying with your ex-boyfriend?" Francis hinted, which made Arthur snarl.

"I thought you just said that you were living with him! Which is it?! And why the heck would I be jealous? I have somebody I like already!" Arthur complained.

"And who's that? Matthew?" Francis asked, loving how Arthur got mad.

Arthur reached out for Francis' neck and began to strangle him.

"You bloody twat! Of course not! Matthew's too kind while you're so creepy!" Arthur exclaimed as they got into a mini fight.

Matthew was stunned, obviously not knowing that Alfred and Arthur had went out a few years ago, Kumajirou sweat dropped, and Alfred was cheering them on.

Matthew groaned as he continued to watch Arthur and Francis fighting once again.

_"For some reason, I feel like I'm at the Allies meeting..." _Matthew thought to himself quietly as he began to rub his throbbing temples.

. . .

"Eh...so, she's more persistent than your other fans?" Alfred questioned.

Arthur nodded.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

Matthew then remembered something as he ate his maple syrup drenched pancakes that he was making earlier in the kitchen.

"Speaking of, didn't you blurt out that you had someone that you like while you were bickering with Francis?" Matthew questioned.

Arthur choked on his tea as Francis laughed.

"S-stop sticking your nose into other people's business!" he stammered, his face turning red.

Alfred grinned evilly.

"It's Hannah, isn't it?" he said, reading Arthur's mind.

Arthur fumed, his face completely red.

"Bloody hell..." he cursed under his breath.

Francis laughed triumphantly.

"HAH! So Arthur DOES like somebody!" Francis declared, making Arthur shoot daggers at him.

"Just admit it, Arthur. You've gone bonkers for her." Alfred urged with a wide smirk on his face.

_"Damn...this is way better than the Olympics!" _Alfred thought to himself as he watched Arthur, who looked like a ripe tomato at the moment.

Arthur sighed, knowing that he was defeated.

"Fine. Yes, I've gone bonkers for her." America admitted.

Alfred snickered.

"Ooooooooooh! The emotionless Arthur likes someone!" Francis declared, which made Arthur step on his foot. Francis yelped and he decided to shut up, knowing that he'll get a harder stomp if he kept talking.

"I sense a but in this..." Matthew trailed off.

"But, I don't know how to tell her without her going KYA~ and glomping me like crazy. Usually, I run because I can't really face her as much as I used to when I didn't like her." Arthur explained.

"Yup." Matthew stated as he placed his empty plate down on the coffee table. "I knew there was a but coming in there."

"What I suggest you do is romance her and when you've got her off her feet, get her in your bed." Francis suggested as he arched up an eyebrow suggestively.

Arthur stomped on his foot hard, disjointing two toes in the process.

Francis yelped in pain. Next time, he might get more than just two toes disjointed if he commented on something...sexual next time.

Alfred began to think. That was very unusual for him, since he usually acted before he sat down and thought about it.

"You need an atmosphere." he declared suddenly.

"An atmosphere?" Arthur questioned.

"Alfred, we're not getting you. Explain to us what you mean by that." Matthew said as Kumajirou pawed at his chest.

"Well, since you get nervous around her and stuff like that, you need to calm down and what better thing to do than put on a fireworks display?" Alfred pointed out.

"Okay. Keep going." Arthur urged, wondering what Alfred was up to.

"Ask her to come and see the fireworks display that we'll put on. My suggestion is for you to text her, but don't tell her that it's you. Once she reaches the bridge that links your ocmmunity to mine, give us the signal and we'll start the fireworks. Once you meet up with her, try to engage into a conversation with her and when you feel like the time's right and you have calmed down, tell her how you feel. If you're having trouble doing so, point a finger up and we'll bring up a firework that says the words "I love you" and we'll display that. After that, the rest is in your hands." Alfred explained.

Francis looked at Alfred.

"That's the longest explanation I've heard from you." he commented.

"Normally, all you'd say was: "I'll be the hero!" and stuff like that." Arthur pointed out.

"Well, it sounds like a great plan. Right, Kumamoro?" Matthew piped in while looking at his polar bear.

"Who?"

Matthew looked at him, shocked.

"Matthew aka. Canada! Ca-Na-Da!" Matthew pronounced for Kumajirou, which made everyone laugh.

. . .

"Katyusha?"

Katyusha continued brushing Hannah's long dark brown hair as Hannah stared at the mirror.

"What's up, Hannah?" she asked as she spritzed her hair with hairspray.

"Why does England avoid me?" she asked.

Katyusha shrugged.

"Who knows...? All I DO know is that there is a reason behind his actions." Katyusha said as she looked at Hannah's hair to see if she was satisfied with her work.

Hannah shook her head.

"He probably has no reason why he does it." Hannah said sadly.

Katyusha put her hands on her hips.

"Miss Hannah Salazar! There is ALWAYS a reason behind everything!" Katyusha exclaimed.

A split end stood up in the middle of Hannah's hair.

Katyusha screamed.

"A split end!" she exclaimed before hastily grabbing for the hairspray and began to spritz like crazy.

Hannah laughed as her phone beeped.

_"Huh?" _she wondered to herself as she picked it up and looked at the new text message she had received.

Katyusha began to read over Hannah's shoulder.

"Meet me by the bridge near the small brook. There's going to be a fireworks display at 7:30. Who would've sent that?" Katyusha wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna have to find out." Hannah said before getting up.

"Well, it is getting close to the time you're supposed to be there, so I suggest you go. When you come back, I have some soup in the fridge." Katyusha said as Hannah grabbed her white hoodie.

"Alright." she said before rushing out of the house.

. . .

It was slightly chilly as Hannah arrived at the bridge she found England hanging out at earlier on in the afternoon.

"I wonder who sent me that?" Hannah asked herself as she looked up at the night sky.

"Alfred, do the fireworks." a voice said into his phone.

Alfred smiled.

"Okay! Matthew, do it!" Alfred declared.

Matthew nodded as he lit the fireworks and the fireworks lit up the sky.

Hannah's eyes widened as she stared at them.

"Wow...! They're so pretty!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Watching fireworks, Hannah?" a voice asked.

Hannah turned around and saw Arthur hop out of a nearby tree wearing the clothes he wore earlier on except that he didn't have on his sweater vest.

Hannah blushed.

"Yeah. What are you doing around here?" she asked as he stood right next to her.

"Well, I heard from a good friend of mine that there was going to be a fireworks display here and so, I came to watch. Didn't know you'd be here, as well." Arthur said, lying about the last part.

"Oh." she said quietly as they continued to look at the fireworks.

Arthur was as nervous as hell, an emotion that he shouldn't be feeling right now. He was supposed to feel calm, but he felt the opposite of that.

"So...how have you and Katyusha been?" Arthur asked, finally being able to talk.

"Oh, us? We're fine. Katyusha's just suffering from missing Ivan." Hannah said.

"Where'd Ivan go?" he questioned.

"He said that he had some business to take care of. He's being so mysterious about everything and we haven't heard from him in a month and a half. Which is- - -" Hannah was cut off by Arthur.

"Why he's being so secretive about it?" Arthur questioned, finishing Hannah's sentence.

Hannah nodded.

"Yeah." she said.

They both looked at each other before laughing.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged.

"I just know stuff." he said simply as the silence came back again.

Hannah smiled as she looked up at the fireworks.

He then noticed that a piece of her hair was flying in her face.

He couldn't stop his hands from moving as he reached over and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear.

Hannah looked at Arthur as he withdrew his hand.

"Arthur...?" she questioned.

"I have to tell you something, Hannah." he said slowly.

"Huh?" she wondered out loud as she looked at him.

His face was completely red as he lowered his head so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

Those three simple little words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to speak as he hung his right arm over the bridge and stuck his pointer finger up.

Matthew looked through his binoculars and gasped.

"We need the ultimate firework! Kumadaro! Light the firework!" he declared as he looked at his polar bear.

"Who?"

Canada pouted.

"It's Matthew aka Canada! Get it right!" he complained.

As Matthew lunged himself into a long name fight with Kumajirou, Alfred was sleeping on himself and Francis lit a match and fired the firework.

He heard something rise up into the sky.

"Hannah, look up." he said as he pointed at the sky.

She looked up and saw the words "I love you" in the sky.

She gasped.

"Is that...how you really feel?" she asked as she looked at Arthur.

Arthur stayed silent.

"If that's how you feel, then I want to hear that come out of your own mouth." she said defiantly.

Arthur sighed before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him, his lips pressed up against her own.

As he slowly pulled away, he began to whisper those three words that he had been struggling on saying.

"I love you..." their breaths mingled as he whispered those three words to her.

She smilled as he swooped in and kissed her once again.

. . .

"So, how was it?" Alfred asked the next day.

"It was fine. I was able to tell her and we're now going out." Arthur said.

Alfred nodded.

"That's good to know." he said as she drank his soda.

Francis was still nursing his two disjointed toes that England broke yesterday.

"I knew the plan was going to be sucessful! Right, Kumahuru?" he asked as he looked down at Kumajirou.

"Who?"

"It's Matthew aka Canada! Can you at least attempt to memorize my name?!" Matthew exclaimed, which made everyone laugh once again.

. . .

**Me-Here's the end to this one-shot!**

**England-...Whatever.**

**Me-Ugh...**

**America- B****âtard! ****B****âtard, ****B****âtard, ****B****âtard, ****B****âtard!**

**Me- o.0 What the heck are you saying?**

**America- *smirks* Why don't you take a guess?**

**Me- *rolls eyes at him***

**Canada-Are you alright, Marion?**

**Me-Sort of.**

**America-Hahahaha! Pants are for the weak! *strips until he's naked***

**Me-ACK!**

**Canada-Um...**

**France-R&R, my loves~! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
